


Inclination

by inksheddings



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No pain, no gain – as long as it's with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inclination

_**Wild Adapter Fic: Inclination (Kubota/Tokito, R, 756 words)**_  
 **Title:** Inclination  
 **Author:** [](http://inksheddings.livejournal.com/profile)[**inksheddings**](http://inksheddings.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Attempted sex. Handcuffs optional. *g*  
 **Word count:** 756  
 **Summary:** No pain, no gain – as long as it's with each other.  
 **A/N:** Originally written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/profile)[**springkink**](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/). Prompt – _Kubota/Tokito: self-medication, handcuffs - "Your memory is a monster; you forget, it doesn't"_

  
**  
Inclination   
**

Tokito turned off the video game and set down the controller. He stretched and yawned as he looked at the clock. It was nearly three in the morning, and Kubota had gone to bed over an hour ago. He figured it was safe to crawl in next to him by now, he must be fast asleep.

It had crossed his mind that he could just sleep on the sofa, but he'd never get any real rest that way. He'd miss Kubo-chan's body heat and the safe feeling his close proximity gave him. Plus he didn't want him any more suspicious than he already was. Tokito had been staying up later than usual for several nights now, always sending a bemused Kubota off by himself.

It couldn't last forever, but...he couldn't risk it. It'd been too damn close.

He pulled his shirt over his head as he made his way toward the bedroom. He opened the door quietly and was just starting to unbutton his jeans when he realized the light was still on and Kubota was still very awake.

And handcuffed to the bed.

Tokito felt his mouth drop open, but he didn't know what to say. He couldn't seem to make any sound at all. His heart didn't have that particular problem however, as it was beating loud and hard; hard enough to make his head throb and spin.

"Come to bed."

Against his will, Tokito could feel his cock hardening. In addition to being handcuffed, Kubota was also very obviously naked under the thin sheet that served as their sole covering on warm nights like tonight. It shouldn't turn him on, seeing Kubota that way. Especially since it meant he couldn't protect himself. What the _fuck_ was he thinking?

Tokito found his voice in his anger.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? Where are the keys!"

He stalked over to the bed and searched the night stand, but he didn't have to look hard. The key was sitting right next to the bedside lamp.

"Tokito."

Kubota's voice was soft and sure. When Tokito slowly met his gaze, all the anger fled and he slumped over as he sat down on the bed.

"Kubo-chan, we _can't_. We tried and I- I almost-" He put his hands over his face and yelled into them. "Aaaagh! I nearly broke your arm. Again."

He felt a hand gently tug on the hair. "That was no reason to stop, you know."

Tokito lowered his hands and looked at him curiously. What the hell was that supposed to _mean_?

Kubota sat up in the bed slightly, as much as the handcuffs would allow, and the sheet fell down around his waist. Tokito bit his lip hard at the sight of all that skin. He knew how soft it was, how salty it tasted. But he didn't want to hurt him, his Kubo-chan. He'd rather break his _own_ bones than-

Tokito sucked in his breath at his sudden realization and looked back up at Kubota's face. He was barely smiling, but the gentle mirth in his eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"You don't mind if I hurt you."

It wasn't a question, but the shrug Kubota gave in response would have been answer enough, even if he hadn't also said, "If it's you."

Tokito looked at his cuffed right wrist. He could see that the skin underneath was already slightly red from constriction, and he wondered if he could slip his tongue in between - just enough to soothe any chafing.

He stood up and finished taking his clothes off. Then he picked up the key and unlocked the cuff from the headboard. He climbed into bed and on top of Kubota, who moaned when Tokito licked a line from just behind his ear down to his Adam's apple. They were both hard and more than ready to give it another go, but first...

Tokito clicked the other end of the handcuffs over his own wrist. His left wrist. His gloved hand was free, and he traced Kubota's lips with it. Kubota nipped at the leather and tugged. Tokito thrust against his thigh in response.

"Maybe we can- _unghh_...."

"Hurt each other?" Kubota finished the words for him, then continued tugging the glove off with his teeth.

"If it's you," Tokito agreed as he gave himself over to all that soft, salty skin.

  
 **END**   



End file.
